pathinfofandomcom-20200214-history
Harvard Medical School Molecular Genetics Pathology (HMS/MGP) Fellowship
Description: The Harvard Medical School Molecular Genetic Pathology Training Program represents a collaboration of the major Harvard teaching hospitals. The overall goals of this one-year accredited training program are: *Provide extensive training in broad areas of molecular diagnostics and molecular genetics including inherited genetic disorders, disorders of human development, infectious disease, neoplasia, and identity testing. *Provide training in the performance and interpretation of molecular, cytogenetic and biochemical laboratory tests. *Provide training as a medical consultant in Molecular Genetic Pathology to assist clinicians in the diagnosis and care of patients. *Provide training and direct exposure to laboratory management, quality-assurance, troubleshooting of molecular tests, assay development and evaluation, and instrument evaluation. *Provide training and direct exposure to clinical genetic practice through active participation in genetics clinics with the aim of better understanding the clinical implications of genetic testing. Ensure that the fellows achieve the following: *Acquire a sound knowledge base of the basic science of molecular biology and molecular genetics. *Learn to integrate molecular and clinical data and calculate genetic risk. *Develop research skills and participate in a research project. *Demonstrate good communications skills with laboratory and clinical physicians, patients, technologists, and ancillary staff. *Demonstrate sensitivity to ethical issues in genetics, particularly those raised by molecular diagnostic testing. Requirements: Board-eligible or certified in Pathology or Medical Genetics. Applicants must be eligible for a Massachusetts medical license. Stipends: '''Commensurate with level of post-graduate training. '''Curriculum: '''The trainees rotate through 11 active molecular diagnostic laboratories at five Harvard-affiliated teaching hospitals, including the Brigham and Women's Hospital, Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center, Children's Hospital, the Massachusetts General Hospital and the PCPGM Lab for Molecular Medicine and participate in the respective pathology departments. Fellows also actively participate in genetics clinics at these institutions and the Dana-Farber Cancer Center. The fellowship is integrated with the HMS Genetics Training Program and shares a year-long didactic program. '''Core Pathology Faculty: There are over 40 faculty members. Representative faculty include: Brigham and Women’s Hospital : Janina Longtine, MD, Program Director Frederick Bieber, PhD : Manfred Brigl, MD : Deborah Dillon, MD : Michael Kluk, MD, PhD Frank Kuo, MD, PhD Azra Ligon, PhD Neal Lindeman, MD Edgar Milford, MD Shuji Ogino, MD, PhD Scott Rodig, MD : Lynette Sholl, MD Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center : Andrew Beck, MD : Rajan Dewar, MD, PhD Children’s Hospital : Bai-lin Wu, PhD David Harris, MD : Marian Harris, MD, PhD Dana Farber Cancer Institute : Judy Garber, MD Sapna Syngal MD, MPH Massachusetts General Hospital : A. John Iafrate, MD, PhD Long Le, MD, PhD Katherine Sims, MD Winnie Xin, PhD '''Applications: '''Application materials include a completed MGP application form (please email for copy of form), a personal statement, an up to date copy of CV and three letters of recommendations. Application materials may be emailed to the coordinator or sent via mail. Letters of recommnedation should be addressed to the Program Director, Dr. Janina Longtine, and should be mailed to the below address. Applications should be submitted by December 31 (18 months prior to start date; Fellowships usually commence on July 1). Address inquires to: : Caitlin Brennan Administrative Coordinator Department of Pathology Brigham and Women’s Hospital : Shapiro 5, room 016 : 75 Francis Street Boston, MA 02115 : Phone: 857-307-1562 Fax: 857-307-1544 Email: cbrennan7@partners.org